Rudolphladdin
Cast: * Aladdin - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Jasmine - Zoey (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Genie - Frosty the Snowman * Jafar - Arrow (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Iago - Jack Frost (Frosty's Winter Wonderland) * Sultan - Sven (Frozen) * Carpet - Dragon (Shrek) * The Cave of Wonders - Itself * The Peddler - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) * Red Genie - King Kong (King Kong vs Godzilla) * Little Genie - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pinocchio’s Head Genie - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Magic Genie - Tigger (Pooh) * Wrong Genie - Hades (Hercules) * French Genie - Ultraseven * Game Show Host Genie - Shrek * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Vapor Trail (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Leopard Genie - Doodles (Tweenies) * Goat Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Harem Genie - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Inspector Gadget * Super-Spy Genie - Alby Tross (Pip Ahoy!) * Teacher Genie - Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) * Table Lamp Genie - Chip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Bee Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Submarine Genie - Ultraman * Band Genie - Hong Kong Phooey * Library Genie - Shaun the Sheep * Tongue Genie - Woodstock (Peanuts) * Gigantic Genie - Shark (Jaws) * Cheerleader Genies - Blondie, Sweetie, and Petite (Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets) * Jafar - Dr. Caballeron (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Old Jafar - Filthy Rich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Snake Jafar - Tyrannosaurus (Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series)) * Genie Jafar - Darkness (Legend) * Iago - Skully (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Abu - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) * Camel Abu - Apple jack (MLP) * Horse Abu - Sprit (Sprit the horse) * Duck Abu - Ugly Duckling * Ostrich Abu - Daffy duck * Turtle Abu - Theo (PlayKids) * Car Abu - Scoop (Bob the Builder) * Elephant Abu - Manny ( Ice age) * Boy wanting an apple - Gizmo (Gremlins) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) * 75 Golden Camels - Donkeys (Pinocchio) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Pokémon) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (Tarzan) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) * Llamas - Camels (Dumbo) * Bears and Lions - Pooh and Kovu (Pooh Series Lion king) * Brass Bands - Gremlins Characters * 40 Fakirs - Peter Pan * Cooks and Bakers - Cats Dont Dance Characters * Bird that "Warble on Key" - Birds (Lion king) * One of Flamingos - Eagle (The birds ) Scenes: * Rudolphladdin Part 1 * Rudolphladdin Part 2 * Rudolphladdin Part 3 * Rudolphladdin Part 4 * Rudolphladdin Part 5 * Rudolphladdin Part 6 * Rudolphladdin Part 7 * Rudolphladdin Part 8 * Rudolphladdin Part 9 * Rudolphladdin Part 10 * Rudolphladdin Part 11 * Rudolphladdin Part 12 * Rudolphladdin Part 13 * Rudolphladdin Part 14 * Rudolphladdin Part 15 * Rudolphladdin Part 16 * Rudolphladdin Part 17 * Rudolphladdin Part 18 * Rudolphladdin Part 19 * Rudolphladdin Part 20 * Rudolphladdin Part 21 * Rudolphladdin Part 22 * Rudolphladdin Part 23 * Rudolphladdin Part 24 * Rudolphladdin Part 25 * Rudolphladdin Part 26 * Rudolphladdin Part 27 * Rudolphladdin Part 28 Category:Parodies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Heroes